The present invention relates to a packing apparatus for the contents of a microwave, and more particularly to an apparatus for fixing the contents of a microwave in place in the microwave cavity by using a corrugated paper instead of styrofoam.
A conventional packing apparatus for the contents of a microwave has a structure as shown in FIG. 1. Each of the grooves 4 and 2 for seating a glass tray 3 and rotate ring 1 is formed in a styrofoam packing 5 being disposed at the lowermost portion of the apparatus. A corrugated paper packing 6 at the uppermost portion is for preventing movements of glass tray 3 and rotate ring 1 within the microwave cavity.
A method of packing glass tray 3 and rotate ring 1 into a microwave by using the conventional packing apparatus having such a structure, is described as follows. Rotate ring 1 and glass tray 3 are seated into grooves 2 and 4, respectively, and styrofoam packing 5 is put into a cavity of the microwave. Then, corrugated paper packing 6 is inserted in the remaining space of the cavity being occupied by styrofoam packing 5 to prevent the contents from being moved.
However, the conventional technology has the following problems.
First, using styrofoam which does not decay causes difficulty with the disposal of the waste packing product and contamination of environment.
Second and the last, high price of the styrofoam raises the manufacturing cost of a product.